Malchin
by deckez
Summary: Malchin is the story of an half-succubus half-drow who was cursed by Lolth. She crossed the border of an other universe becoming the goddess of drow, cruelty and insanity.


Malchin

The laugh wasn't a pleasant one, it was more of the cackling of insanity than the giggle of an happy child. Malchin was looking over her people, the drow of Alkahïs. She watched the females torture the body and mind of the males for no other reason than to satisfy their own need for suffer and despair. The scream of the males were the only thing that made her feel good since Lolth.

As one especially loud scream echoed through her realm of darkness, the half-succubus half-drow started spinning on herself, laughing all the more and letting the wave of madness lift her from the floor covered in body, some living, some dead and some dying.

Her realm was a place of carnal pleasure, the males to torture and the female, as crazed as herself, with which she tried to satisfy her ravenous sexual appetite.

All this was Lolth fault, but now Lolth was no more, she hadn't crossed to this realm centuries ago, and here it was Malchin who was the spider queen.

It hadn't always been this way. Long ago she had fervently served Lolth, both on the material plane and in the abyss. But then Lolth was displeased with Malchin's work and had cursed her, the curse which had driven her insane.

* * *

Malchin was born from the union of an incubus lord and an high priestess of Lolth of the Sicordem'Xill family from Ched Nasad. As a female half-demon, she had been instructed into becoming a priestess of Lolth. Already at a young age she loved the goddess. She loved the power given to her by the status of priestess too, but to her, the greatest pleasure was to inflict punishment to a disobedient male. Punishment she loved to use spider to inflict.

Her mother always scolded her that she didn't use her snake headed whip enough, but the snakes just weren't as pretty as spider.

She served Lolth for three centuries, becoming one of the most feared priestess in the city. Other priestesses respected her and male were living in fear to be chosen to become her next lover.

Lovers she often took under her wing, literally. Most of the males didn't survive for more than a few weeks, she exhausted them to death before she was even close to be satisfied.

It was probably the many death she was leaving in her wake that had the capricious deity upset, for one day she only stopped answering Malchin's call.

On that day, Malchin gathered all the other priestess of the house and, under the directive of the matron-mother, they called upon Lolth handmaiden for answer.

When the Yochlol appeared to them, the matron-mother asked the question that changed Malchin's life.

"We dare disturb you to ask of you about the way Lolth favor us," asked the matron. "Did we do anything that displeased her?"

"Your house is still regarded favorably from the queen, but she did grow tired of your demonic daughter. Too many have died which could have been more useful in the years to come. She asks of her to leave this plane and serve her to better end in the abyss, the rightful place of a demon."

On these words, the handmaiden melted into nothingness, leaving the priestesses alone to decide of the action to be taken toward one of their fellow. But no debate was needed.

"If the spider queen wants me by her side, it will be an honor to go to the pit of demonweb, not a punishment in any way," replied the half-succubus to the stare of the other priestesses.

"So be it," stated the matron-mother. "Tomorrow we will have one of our mages to open a gate to Lolth dominion, gate you will take to leave this plane and never to return unless it is the goddess's will."

So the next day, Malchin passed through the gate to her greatest pleasure. If drow were too weak to satisfy her needs, than demon should be enough.

But unfortunately, as she found out quit fast, most of the demon didn't want anything to do with an half-blood. Only the weakest of them were lured by her charm.

After merely a few years, there were already plenty of corpses left behind her. And yet she hadn't found anyone to truly satisfy her needs.

Until she got her eyes on Selvetarm.

He had once been a drow warrior, but now the creature he had become was a deity. A deity who was blessed with the body and stamina of a strong drow warrior.

There was just no way he could not satisfy her.

So Malchin's hunt started.

She tried to have any reason to work with the demigod. Sometimes even forgetting her own duty to the dark goddess just so that she could score a few point into Selvetarm esteem.

These abandoned responsibility, these people still alive even after she had ordered their death, didn't go unnoticed by the spider queen, nor did the fact that Malchin was growing closer to Selvetarm as days were passing.

Lolth could even have found the fact amusing if it hadn't meddled in her war over the supremacy of the drow. All these little absence, all the demon dead by Malchin's hand, all the distraction she was creating toward Selvetarm were messing up the sava board pieces, giving Eilistraee the upper hand in their battle.

Lolth could no longer let it all go unpunished. The half-succubus had to pay, but she could still prove useful if directed elsewhere. So she would live.

When Malchin received word that Lolth wanted to see her, she knew it could not be any good news. She was about to have her way with Selvetarm, but Lolth call was more important than any male, even a demigod one.

When she presented herself to the spider queen, Malchin tried to be as humble as she could, to hide the excitement she felt about the passionate night she would soon spend with the demi-deity.

Her lust didn't go unnoticed by Lolth. The way Malchin often licked her thick lips. The sparks in her delicate eyes and the little quivering of her wings were enough signs of her later plans to drive the unforgiving goddess even angrier.

"You have cost me many males, for so I called you here to be of better help," started Lolth coldly. "Still you managed to do even worst in thinning the rank of my lesser demons. But not only, you even neglected the duties I had given you in order to become a distraction to my champion. There is a limit I can accept. Your lust is the greatest problem, therefore this lust will never again find satisfaction until the day I decide you have paid back for your mischief.

These weren't just words as Malchin was soon to find out, these were a godly curse.

She realised the extend of it no later than the same night, when she finally sneaked close to Selvetarm body.

After hours, even the strong male body of the demigod hadn't satisfied her. No pleasure at all had come from their private meeting.

Angry and disappointed, Malchin left and wandered on the demonic web. She walked until she found another demon, who still couldn't satisfy her needs.

For many days she abandoned herself to anyone, but never any satisfaction.

The unsatisfied lust was slowly eroding her sanity. As days were passing, she became more violent, killing any who could not quench her thirst.

She found that she could get some comfort in the scream of those she mated with, and that the touch of other female demons were more pleasant to her skin.

One night, as she was surrounded by other succubus and a few mortal male they had fun torturing, she felt the tug of the reality breach.

As she turned her eyes and looked through the breach, she saw the mountain, a great peak in the vast lands were cold wind blew. She saw the many drow that lived there, so many male to torture. A place where Lolth wasn't, a place where no one would stop her from finding satisfaction.

She knew she had to act quickly, before the tear close and before Lolth found about its existence.

She pulled off the tongue of the mortal she had been toying with, letting its scream accompany her to the other side.

Just as she crossed to this realm, she ended face to face with a drow male whose skin was charred and falling in flakes of ashes.

He started to laugh at the easy prey this new realm had for her, but then the power emanating from the male hit her.

He wasn't just a mere mortal, the pitiful male standing before her was already a god. Not a mere mortal here to steal its place in the pantheon, but a deity about to take its rightful place in this realm.

Since the god was drow, she knew exactly who he would prey on as his followers. He was also targeting the drow of the mountain. God or not, she would not leave them to him without a fight.

"They are mine," she hissed. "The drow are mine, if you want them, you will have to fight me."

"Sure we can find another way to settle this," whispered Sampey softly. "Maybe we could both protect them?"

"The mountain is mine," growled the half-succubus.

"So be it, those who reside in the mountain will be yours. The others mine, then."

"No!" Raged Malchin. "The females are mine, I won't leave them to anyone, even if they leave the mountain."

"I couldn't care less for the females, they can be yours, but the males are mine than, and so will be anyone who walk under the sunlight," agreed Sampey softly.

"Even if the females walk the surface, they are mine," she screamed. She wouldn't let a male take away her followers, she needed mortal to quench her thirst.

Sampey lifted his hand calmly to appease the seemingly insane half-demon.

"Surely we can come to an agreement. The malse are mostly mine and the female mostly yours. When under the mountain the males are yours, unless they choose otherwise and when on the surface the females are mine, unless they decide otherwise."

"Agreed," answered Malchin with a smirk.

She waited for the deity to lower his hand and nod his agreement too before she added a final curse, she had been taught well into this by the spider queen.

"When under my charge, the female may grow insane, but when they leave my grasp, insanity will flood their mind, leaving you only males and crazy females for followers. I won't let any female escape the mountain. If they do, madness will lurk in the corner of their mind for the rest of their life."

After her words, Malchin grasped the vacant place in the pantheon, the place of madness and cruelty.

Then Malchin started to laugh as she felt the power of the realm course trough her veins, making her a goddess and the mistress of the mountain and its inhabitant.

"Don't underestimate the mind of the mortal, for some will be strong enough to resist your grasp," muttered the odd-eyed god.

Sampey left the crazy deity and started to walk the surface of this new realm to fully understand it and leave sign of his existence here and there.

Malchin then stopped spinning on herself and turned toward the mountain, her domain.

She roamed the corridors and the caverns of the deep mountain, leaving the sound of a crazed laughter behind her, leaving the mark of her curse on every female in the mountain. She wandered until she found one of the deepest cavern, well below the surface and far away from any mortal, her new home she decided. The domain of a goddess.


End file.
